Shared Flame
by EsmeraldaVanille
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando dos individuos normalmente inteligentes tuvieron un día realmente pésimo. Traducción de "Shared Flame" de la autora Lady Miya
1. Prologo

Traducción autorizada de la obra "Shared Flame" perteneciente a la autora Lady Miya.

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Nuevo fanfic largo como los que les gustan! Como siempre, prometo terminar la historia y actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, tal vez una vez a la semana. Bueno, ahora solo tenemos un par de cosas de las que hablar antes de que la diversión comience:

 **Disclaimer!** Esto será para toda la historia. Harry Potter no me pertenece y no gano dinero escribiendo esto, solo lo hago porque me gusta escribir en mi tiempo libre.

 **Advertencia!** SMUT! TORTURA! MUERTE! Habrá spoilers de los siete libros. En esta historia Hermione y Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort son la pareja sexual principal. Hermione tiene 18 cuando la historia comienza (Me baso en las declaraciones de JK acerca de que Hermione nació en 1979), y habrá mucho, mucho, mucho smut, algunas escenas con contenido más gráfico que otros. También habrá bastantes "malas palabras". ¡Si no te gusta eso, NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA! Adicionalmente habrá algunas escenas de tortura y asesinato. No serán muy gráficas y pondré advertencias adicionales en esos capítulos.

El inglés no es mi lengua nativa. Trato de editar lo mejor que puedo, Ankoku Dezaia y Serpent in Red han beteado esta historia (Muchas gracias!), pero los errores ocurren. Si notas alguno, es bienvenido que me lo digas y lo cambiaré tan pronto sea posible! La critica constructiva siempre es bienvenida.

También quiero agradecer a Nerys y Ankoku Dezaia por ser mis musas y ayudarme cuando me pierdo.

Y entonces, comienza.

 **Prologo**

Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort estaba teniendo un día pésimo. La batalla final, la cual se suponía que el ganaría matando a Harry Potter no salió como se había planeado. Primero pensó que había matado a Harry Potter y el chico había desaparecido. Después el mocoso Longbottom mató a su preciosa serpiente y último horrocrux. ¡Entonces Harry Potter apareció DE NUEVO! Cuando eso ocurrió, Voldemort pudo ver a todos sus mortífagos abandonándolo, muchos solamente bajaron sus varitas cuando él y Harry comenzaron a pelear.

En un último intento desesperado Voldemort trató de matar al chico, solo para que el hechizo le rebotara. Fue por suerte y reflejos extraordinarios que logró esquivarlo. Cuando eso pasó y él estaba tendido en el suelo, supo que la batalla había terminado. Antes de que alguien lograra acercarse, adquirió su forma de animago, una serpiente negra. De esa manera podía moverse a doce mph*. Su cuerpo de más de dos metros de largo hacìa que las personas huyeran en lugar de atacarlo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de los terrenos de la escuela volvió a su forma humana y se apareció en el primer sitio que pensó: Spinner's End**

Era extraño que hubiese escogido la casa de Snape, pero hacía mucho tiempo que él había aprendido a confiar en su subconsciente ya que resolvía las cosas más rápido que su cerebro y usualmente lo hacia bien. Ahora que lo podía pensar, se daba cuenta de lo brillante que era venir aquí, el propietario estaba muerto, él mismo lo había asesinado y en la casa había muchos instrumentos mágicos que podría necesitar.

Voldemort bajó al sótano en donde sabía que Snape conservaba las cosas más interesantes de su colección. Necesitaba un nuevo plan y lo necesitaba pronto. Esto era casi tan terrible como en 1981 cuando también lo perdió todo, la diferencia era que ahora al menos conservaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ya no tenía horrocruxes, lo cual significaba que si alguien lo encontraba y lo mataba él realmente moriría.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se congelara. ¡Merlín, él podría morir!

En lugar de sumirse en la angustia que sentía subir por su cuerpo comenzó a tomar libros de la estantería que cubría por completo la pared posterior del sótano. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de ser inmortal otra vez. No, primero necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie lo encontraría mientras encontraba la manera de volver a ser inmortal, desafortunadamente él no tenía una apariencia común. Cuando renació en este cuerpo, quería que para todo aquel que posara sus ojos en él fuera claro que él era mucho más que un simple humano. Ahora, a cualquier lugar a donde fuese sería reconocido. Claro, existían hechizos y pociones que lo esconderían, pero era arriesgado, no quería depender de hechizos y pociones todo el tiempo. Podrían quitarle su varita (Aunque esa era una posibilidad muy, muy pequeña) y las pociones podían ser un revoltijo. No, la primera cosa que necesitaba hacer era cambiar su apariencia para que nadie pudiese reconocerlo.

Voldemort finalmente halló el libro que necesitaba. Sólo había escuchado acerca de el pero nunca pensó que en realidad lo necesitaría. Era una poción utilizada por mujeres viejas que querían ser jóvenes y hermosas de nuevo. Tendría que hacer algunos ajustes ya que aún había personas vivas que lo recordarían de su juventud, sin embargo, ese sería el menor de sus problemas ya que los ingredientes de la poción eran muy inusuales. Se necesitaba sangre de fénix así como manzanas de oro, cada uno de estos ingredientes costaban tres veces su peso en diamantes y solo se podrían encontrar con los contactos adecuados.

Él tenía los contactos, pero no los diamantes y esos contactos no eran del tipo que podías amenazar si no obedecían, ellos eran muy poderosos para eso y no eran humanos. En realidad, ellos ni siquiera estaban realmente vivos, pero tampoco estaban muertos. Por más de mil años ellos habían permanecido atrapados en algún lugar entre la vida y la muerte.

Maldiciendo, golpeó las manos sobre la mesa. Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo debía ofrecerles algo más en lugar de los diamantes. Algunas veces estas criaturas solo querían ser entretenidos. No obstante, temió por la manera en que querrían entretenerse.

Antes de tener el tiempo para perder el coraje, se apareció en donde _ellos_ moraban.

El bosque estaba verde y luminoso, haciendo un gran contraste con la oscuridad del sótano que acababa de abandonar. Estaba en Irlanda, en el lugar más mágico del mundo, la tierra de las hadas. Pero estas criaturas no eran pequeñas, con alas y vanidosas sobre las que aprendían los magos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estas eran criaturas de los elementos y podían tomar la forma que desearan. En el folklor muggle eran culpadas de robar niños humanos y reemplazarlos con los suyos. Pero eso no era verdad. La maldición de Merlín se había asegurado de eso.

Algunos magos conocían la verdadera historia de Merlín, el por qué era tan famoso y alabado. La mayoría simplemente lo admiraban porque eso era lo que todos habían hecho siempre. A Voldemort le gustaba pensar que era el único que realmente sabía la verdad. Sin embargo, eso era sobre todo porque tropezó con la verdad. Hace cincuenta años, él estaba en Irlanda y, completamente por accidente, encontró un hada. Algunas veces las hadas se trasladaban al terreno normal para jugar con humanos y otros animales. Un hada, vestida humanamente se intrigó por él. Él siempre había sido encantador y no tuvo que curiosear mucho para que ella -o eso (él no estaba seguro si las hadas realmente tenían algún sexo, pero le había aparecido a él como un humano, y en el folklor siempre habían sido humanas)- le hablara de las hadas.

En los tiempos de Merlín, las hadas poseían una magia excepcional. La historia era que Merlín estaba celoso de la magia que tenían, y cuando las hadas renegaron de contarle los secretos de los elementos, él los maldijo para que nunca estuviesen vivos, pero tampoco muertos. Aún tenían poderes, pero la única manera en que podían evocarlos en territorios humanos era a través de un mago o una bruja. Merlín lo sabía, sin embargo, debido a que tenían libre albedrío, no siempre ayudaban a los magos. Merlín no había contado con ello por lo que nunca pudo conocer los secretos de las hadas.

A través de los años, cuando las hadas fueron olvidadas, algunas simplemente se habían marchitado, fusionándose con los elementos. Unas cuantas hadas habían ido a Irlanda, de vez en cuando encontrando interés en un mago o bruja para darle el uso de sus poderes.

"Tom Riddle." Su nombre era una brisa contra su piel. Al mirar, la brisa tomó la forma de una mujer que una vez había conocido. Su cabello era largo y negro, flotando a su alrededor como si estuviese en el agua, su piel era incluso más pálida que la suya, pero sus ojos eran tan verdes como los árboles que los rodeaban. Ella no era completamente corporal, luciendo como algo entre un fantasma y un humano.

"Morgana" él contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró mientras sus ojos deambulaban sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort, entristecida. "¿Que te ha ocurrido, Tom Riddle?"

"Un percance menor, Morgana. Estoy aquí porque necesito un favor."

Ella inclinó la cabeza, repentinamente interesada justo como él sabía que lo haría. Las hadas eran seres gentiles, curiosos y, la mayoría del tiempo, simplemente molestos, amaban jugar y a veces engañar a algún pobre humano. No obstante, de vez en cuando uno de ellos se interesaba demasiado en la vida de algún humano, convirtiéndose en una clase de guardián para él o ella.

"Un favor, dice él" susurró ella con los ojos brillando.

Los escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal incrementaron cuando escuchó otros murmullos viniendo de su alrededor. ¡Los demás estaban aquí! ¿Por qué?

"Nosotros no hacemos favores, Tom Riddle." Otra voz vino detrás de él. Era tan caliente como el sol, pero al voltear no había nadie.

"Lo sé. Pero necesito sangre de Fénix y una Manzana de oro y no tengo diamantes. Pensé que podríamos intercambiar favores."

No sabía lo que Morgana estaba pensando. Ella estaba mirándolo, pero podía oír el susurro de voces y sabía que estaban hablando unos con otros de una manera que él no podía comprender.

"¿Qué puedes ofrecer que sea tan bueno como los diamantes?" otra voz susurró en su oído.

Voldemort pensó rápidamente. Los diamantes eran la única forma que ellos tenían para hacer magia sin un mago o bruja. Aunque no era magia activa como una maldición, era una forma de almacenar su magia. Este método aseguraba que tuvieran un lugar para descansar, para que no se marchitaran si no lo querían.

"Si me das lo que quiero, puedo robar todas las joyas de la corona de Europa para ti", ofreció. Él estaba seguro que no sería difícil robarlas de los muggles.

"Chico travieso. No queremos bienes robados, Tom Riddle", Morgana reía, flotando más cerca de él.

Más susurros fueron escuchados en el claro. La expresión de Morgana se iluminó y quedó llena de malicia.

Voldemort maldijo mentalmente. Era irritante como ellos podían sentir cuan desesperado estaba. Él sabía que esto pasaría.

"Dime tu precio" dijo severamente.

"Oh, es bastante simple, Tom Riddle. Queremos que restaures tu alma."

Voldemort parpadeó. Lo que sea que hubiese esperado no era esto. "Eso es imposible. Las piezas se han ido."

"No del todo. Sólo necesitas un poco de ayuda de tu alma gemela".

Quería reírse de Morgana, pero su rostro era serio. Las hadas sabían muchas cosas que los magos habían olvidado, y si ella dijo que él tenía un alma gemela, probablemente la tenía. No importaba cuán ridículo era el pensamiento. Sin embargo, si era cierto, y él pudiera restaurar su alma, podría hacer horroruxes nuevamente y…

"Mantendrás esta alma en una sola pieza" Morgana ordenó, levantando un dedo en advertencia, probablemente conociendo sus pensamientos. No importa cuán buena fuera su Oclumancia, no había manera de engañarlos. Era algo bueno que no pudieran realmente hacer nada en el mundo.

"Muy bien. ¿Por qué quieres esto?" preguntó.

No le gustó que ella soltara una risa. "El verdadero valor del precio se hará más evidente en su debido momento. Si estás de acuerdo, te mostraremos quien es tu compañera de alma y cómo restaurar tu alma."

Él pensó rápidamente. "Pero si realmente tengo que encontrar a mi alma gemela, tengo que tener la sangre de Fénix y una Manzana de Oro de antes. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que mi alma gemela correrá en dirección contraria cuando él o ella me vea."

Los susurros parecían más agitados ahora, y se preguntó qué había prometido exactamente.

"Astuto como siempre, Tom Riddle. Pero para ahorrar tiempo, te ayudaremos a hacer la poción ahora. Sólo hay una oportunidad para que puedas estar con tu alma gemela y es esta noche."

Ah, así que al menos no tendría que permanecer con quien quiera que fuese. Eso era algo al menos. ¿Tal vez esa persona estaba muriendo? Ese pensamiento lo consoló. No le gustaba la idea de tener un alma gemela. Lo que sea que significase tener un alma gemela, creía que no sería nada bueno. O más bien, tenía que ser asquerosamente bueno y alegre. Algo que Dumbledore aprobaría. Voldemort odiaba la idea. No obstante, después de todo, él estaba desesperado.

"Muy bien, acepto tu oferta."

Morgana sonrió, y él podía sentir las risas en el aire. Ahora él realmente empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que había acordado, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar, ella se había disuelto en niebla de nuevo. Otra corriente de viento impactó contra su espalda y fue forzado a avanzar hacia el bosque. Los árboles doblados para indicarle el camino de una manera que él disfrutó. Desde que había aceptado que ellos podían ayudarlo, podía sentir un poco de su magia emanando de su cuerpo y mezclándose con las hadas mientras caminaba. Probablemente así ellos serían corpóreos el tiempo suficiente para hacer la poción. Después de media hora, él estaba en otro claro donde un cuenco lleno de poción estaba sobre una piedra.

"Bébelo." La voz de Morgana estaba justo al lado de su oído.

"Pero yo tenía que hacer algunos ajustes," afirmó. "De lo contrario la gente aún me reconocerá."

"Ya nos hemos ocupado de eso. Bébelo. Te dará una nueva y verdadera apariencia".

Como él había aceptado, no podía echarse atrás ahora. Todo lo que tenía era el conocimiento de que lo que estaba en esa taza no lo mataría. Las hadas no mataban. Ellos solo jugaban. Lo llevó a su boca y bebió.

Cuando nada parecía estar sucediendo, buscó a Morgana con la mirada.

"Qué…" se detuvo. Su voz era diferente, más grave. Él miró hacia abajo a sus manos. Todavía eran pálidas, pero más pequeñas y humanas. Movió las manos arriba hasta su rostro y sintió una nariz y labios. También se dio cuenta de que había calidéz en su piel. Su estómago comenzó a retumbar.

"Pensé que sería más doloroso" dijo lentamente al aire.

"Lamentas que no lo haya sido?" Morgana apareció nuevamente en el aire, creando un espejo entre sus manos.

Él sacudió la cabeza negativamente y miró en el espejo, perplejo. Dado que su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar a los veinte años, nunca se había visto a si mismo tan maduro siendo normal antes. La única cosa restante de su antigua apariencia eran los brillantes ojos rojos. Esa era la única cosa conectada con su alma perdida. Los otros cambios en su cuerpo habían sido debido a otros rituales de artes oscuras y hechizos. Sin embargo, él no lucía exactamente como él pensó que luciría alrededor de los treinta. El pelo era marrón oscuro en lugar de negro, su rostro un poco más redondo, aunque los pómulos siguieran siendo elevados. Su nariz no era tan puntiaguda como antes, y sus labios nunca había sido tan rellenos.

"Los ojos tendrán su nuevo color normal una vez que hayas estado con tu alma gemela", Morgana confirmó sus pensamientos. "Hasta entonces, esto los disimulará."

El espejo desapareció, y un diamante en una cadena apareció en su lugar. Él lo tomó y lo colgó alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo la magia del diamante y sin saber lo que eso haría. No se sentía como él sabía que un objeto de hadas se sentiría. En su lugar, podía sentir su propia magia en el objeto. Las hadas debían haber utilizado la magia de él para crear esto también.

"También te ayudará a recuperar tu alma cuando estés con tu alma gemela", explicó. "Una vez que tengas tu alma de vuelta, deberás colocar el diamante en el estómago de tu alma gemela."

Él arqueo una ceja (y luego tuvo que mover su mano hasta allí para sentir su nueva ceja). Bueno, no le sorprendió que necesitara algo más que una cierta alma gemela para recuperar su alma, pero ¿Por qué él tenía que poner el diamante en el estómago de la persona?

"Es parte de tu precio" respondió místicamente cuando preguntó en voz alta.

Suspiró. Bien. "Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con mi alma gemela?"

"Lo sabrás cuando la veas" Morgana respondió riendo.

xxx

Hermione Granger había tenido un pésimo día. O bueno, no fue tan horrible, pensó. Ella había sobrevivido a la batalla final, y los mortífagos fueron destruidos. Claro, Lord Voldemort había desaparecido, pero todo el mundo estaba seguro de que él sería capturado ahora que todos sus seguidores lo habían abandonado. Al menos el Ministerio y Hogwarts habían sido recuperados.

Esa no era la razón por la que ella estaba teniendo un mal día. No, su pésimo día vino de un problema mucho más personal.

Justo antes de la batalla final, ella besó a su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y él le había respondido el beso. Ella se había convencido de que, si salían con vida de la batalla, estarían juntos. Sin embargo, la fiesta había comenzado. No estaba segura de quién la había comenzado, ya que muchos habían muerto y muchos tenían amigos y familiares que sufrían las perdidas, pero ella sabía en donde había empezado: en el Ministerio. Con su otro mejor amigo, Harry Potter, ella y Ron viajaron al Ministerio con todos los sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix para ver si había algún mortífago allí. Ellos habían vencido algunos, y el resto se había rendido cuando oyeron que su maestro había huido. Muchos de los trabajadores en el Ministerio habían comenzado a aninmar y pronto la fiesta había comenzado.

Hermione, queriendo olvidar todos los horrores que había visto, se dejó llevar por la felicidad y el alivio de los demás después de un par de copas. Un poco más tarde, ella había ido a buscar a Ron para ver si podían encontrar algún consuelo el uno en el otro. Sin embargo, cuando lo encontró, él ya estaba siendo consolado por alguien más. Su ex-novia, Lavender Brown.

Con todas las otras cosas horribles que habían sucedido, Hermione simplemente no había sido capaz de soportarlo. Se apareció en la casa de sus padres sólo para recordar que estaban en Australia con otros nombres, no sabiendo quien era ella. Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, y ella se fue al pub más cercano, decidiendo que podría intentar esa cosa de bebe-para-olvidar-tus-penas que había escuchado mucho.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo haciendo justo eso en el pub cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella. Durante la noche, habían venido tres hombres a preguntar si quería compañía, pero ella los había enviado lejos con un comentario cortante. Estaba a punto de hacer eso con este hombre, también, cuando él colocó su mano en su hombro.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo, ella saltó de su asiento y tropezó. El hombre la capturó en el aire y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, él parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Sus ojos azul oscuro eran fascinantes, y cualquier insulto que había estado a punto de decir desapareció.

"Eh, hola" dijo él tímidamente.

Él era el hombre más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida. Era casi diez pulgadas más alto que ella, y el cabello oscuro enmarcaba su agraciado rostro de la manera más halagadora.

"Hola", respondió ella, queriendo decir algo más, pero sin encontrar las palabras. Era muy consciente de que él aún sostenía sus manos sobre sus codos para mantenerla de pie.

"Yo ..." Por alguna extraña razón, él parecía tener el mismo problema. "Eh ... ¿bebes?"

"Oh, eh, bueno ... sí, por-fracias" dijo y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había cambiado las palabras. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

El hombre la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en la silla y luego llamó al camarero antes de sentarse a su lado. Cuando él estaba mirando en la otra dirección, sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo. Su ropa era completamente negra y olía bastante ... peculiar. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era agradable. No se veían como la ropa generalmente lo hacía, pero simplemente no podía señalar lo que estaba mal. ¿Tal vez eso era todo el alcohol en su cuerpo?

"Ehm". Se volvió hacia ella otra vez. "Soy Marcus por cierto".

"Hermione" dijo, finalmente logrando hacer algo bien.

Sus bebidas llegaron.

"Espero no ser demasiado directo, pero luces bastante triste" señaló él.

Ella hizo una mueca. "Prefiero no pensar en eso".

"Oh, bien. Bueno, está bien. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo más que hacer para que no tengas que pensar en lo que sea que es" aseguró rápidamente.

Cuando Hermione pensó en esa noche, había un gran agujero negro en su memoria. Ella recordó haber hablado con él durante mucho tiempo, pero no realmente de lo que habían hablado. Luego recordó el pub cerrando y que él la ayudaba a llegar a casa porque estaba bastante ebria. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, ella recordó haberlo besado y haberle pedido que entrara, lo cual él había hecho. Entonces todo era bastante borroso. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, sintiéndose como basura, él se había ido, y una parte de ella pensó que todo había sido solo una alucinación.

XXX

*Mph: Millas por hora.

**Spinner's End: Calle en la que está ubicada la casa de la infancia de Severus Snape.

XXX

 **Nota de traductora:** Esta es la primera vez que traduzco una historia, si encuentran algún error por favor haganmelo saber. Por cierto, estoy buscando beta, si alguien está interesado, favor de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos leemos pronto!


	2. 2 Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora (LadyMiya):** Credito para Nerys por permitirme usar Malcolm como nombre del padre de Hermione y para ayerf on Ashwinder por el uso del nombre Helen (ella obtuvo la idea de la mitología Griega) para el nombre de la madre de Hermione. Sí, es correcto; Fui demasiado perezosa para inventar nombres por mí misma.

También quiero agradecer a Serpent in Red por betear este capítulo. ¡Y gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron! ¡Es muy apreciado!

* * *

 **PARTE UNO**

 **Capítulo 1**

El verano después de la batalla final, Hermione viajó a Australia para encontrar a sus padres. Mientras estaba allí, los encontró y también atrapó un horrible virus estomacal que hizo un desastre con su estómago durante un mes entero. Sus padres estaban terriblemente enojados con ella por hacer que se olvidaran de ella, pero también muy aliviados de que estuviera viva y de que la Gran Bretaña mágica comenzara a sanar nuevamente. Afortunadamente, dado que Voldemort todavía estaba en libertad, sus padres no querían dejar su nueva vida en Australia. En cambio, querían que se mudara y terminara su último año escolar allí con ellos. Aparentemente, en Australia, no tenía que vivir en la escuela para asistir. Pero Hermione echaba de menos Gran Bretaña. No el país per se, pero echaba de menos cómo había sido antes de que Voldemort asumiera el control y no tenía motivos para dudar que las cosas volverían lentamente a esa forma de vida otra vez. Es cierto, Harry y Ron no terminarían su séptimo año, pero Hogwarts aún estaría abierto. La mayoría de los profesores seguirían siendo los mismos, y ella solo quería estar cerca de gente amable y familiar otra vez.

O eso pensó ella.

Cuando comenzó el curso el primero de septiembre, todos estaban actuando de forma extraña a su alrededor. Era por sus acciones en la guerra. Mucha gente había peleado en la batalla final, ¡pero ella había estado con Harry Potter durante todo el año! Causó mucha impresión en la gente a su alrededor, y descubrió que ya no podía hablar con ellos de manera casual. Sin embargo, ese no era su mayor problema.

Ahora que la escuela había comenzado de nuevo, con todas sus rutinas, notó que su periodo no había llegado. No era tan extraño; lo había tenido solo dos semanas antes de la batalla final, y antes de eso, había estado ausente durante casi tres meses. En ese entonces, ella había culpado al estrés, pero ahora ya no se sentía tan estresada y no recordaba haberlo tenido durante el verano.

A fines de septiembre, fue con Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela. La noticia que recibió fue muy inquietante.

"¿Cómo podría estar embarazada?" Hermione preguntó en voz alta.

Pomfrey la observaba con una mirada de simpatía. "Bueno, por la información que tengo aquí, también estás bastante avanzada. Diría que concebiste a principios de mayo".

Hermione solo la miró boquiabierta. Ella ni siquiera había ... oh, rayos, tal vez lo había hecho. La noche de ebriedad justo después de la batalla final le volvió a la mente.

"Bueno, deshazte de esto entonces" dijo, comenzando a entrar en pánico. "¡No puedo estar embarazada! ¡Solo tengo diecinueve años!"

Pomfrey de repente tenía una cara muy triste. "Me temo que eso no es posible, señorita Granger. El feto está sano y la ley es muy clara al respecto. No hay abortos después del primer trimestre".

Hermione la miró, desconcertada. "¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡Estoy segura de haber leído que los abortos son legales hasta la semana veinticuatro!"

"Eso es en el mundo muggle, señorita Granger. Me temo que el mundo mágico es más estricto en eso, ya que el feto comienza a alimentarse de tu magia y tu cuerpo en el segundo trimestre. Si el feto está sano, un aborto en el segundo trimestre es demasiado peligroso para tu magia. El feto la usará para sobrevivir si se lo amenaza ".

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse boquiabierta. Era ridículo. Seguro tenía que haber algo mal con el equipo de Pomfrey?

"No lo hay", respondió Pomfrey frunciendo el ceño cuando Hermione le preguntó. "Puedes hacer el hechizo tú misma si quieres. Aquí, te mostraré cómo".

La luz amarilla brillante del encantamiento diagnóstico decía la verdad. Hermione estaba embarazada. Pomfrey consoló a Hermione cuando comenzó a llorar. Todo lo que ella había planeado para el futuro había sido destruido. ¿Cómo podría cuidar a un niño sola?

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione solo quería ir con sus padres. Había demasiadas cosas que ella ni siquiera podía pensar. Las preguntas sobre quién era el padre no la alarmaban tanto como la pregunta sobre cómo podría cuidarlo. Ella quería terminar su educación, pero no podía hacer eso en Hogwarts y tener un hijo. Lo primero que decidió hacer fue irse de Hogwarts y comenzar su vida en Australia. Su padre, Malcolm Granger, trabajaba a tiempo parcial y prometió ayudarla con lo que necesitara. Su madre, Helen Granger, por supuesto ayudaría también, pero su principal preocupación era asegurarse de que tuvieran un ingreso seguro. Se las arreglaron para establecer una rutina, y cuando Hermione comenzó el trabajo de parto en una cálida mañana a fines de enero, se sintió más tranquila de poder manejarlo.

La niña fue declarada saludable y se llamó Althea. Un par de meses después, Hermione terminó la escuela. No obtuvo las notas tan altas como quería, y eso la molestó más de lo que quería admitir. Con Althea en su vida, reconocía que la escuela ya no era lo más importante. ¡Pero fue difícil! Sus resultados en la escuela siempre habian sido una gran parte de cómo era ella. Ella no se sentía tan cómoda en el papel de madre como lo hicieron sus padres. Para su gran culpa, ellos eran los que más cuidaban a Althea. Cuando comenzó a planificar su futuro, sus padres la apoyaron, incluso si eso significaba que estaría lejos de su hija.

En el otoño de 1999, comenzó un programa de licenciatura en el Instituto Australiano de Aprendizaje Mágico, especializándose en Transfiguración. A ella le encantaba, incluso si no lograba tener vida social. La culpa que sentía por sus pobres habilidades de madre hacía que tratara de estar en casa cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre, y nunca logró realmente tener a sus amigos cercanos. Harry y Ginny habían ido durante el verano para verla y conocer a su hija, pero Ron ... bueno, según Harry, estaba irritado porque ella de alguna manera había tenido sexo con alguien más que él. Hermione había estado enojada, y para su gran pesar, se desquitó con Harry y Ginny. No ayudaba que simplemente no entendían que no tenía idea de quién era el padre. O tal vez fue la propia molestia de Hermione sobre el hecho. Todo lo que sabía era que su nombre era Marcus. Sin embargo, cuando intentó buscarlo en el antiguo catálogo telefónico de sus padres de las personas que vivían en su ciudad, el único Marcus había sido demasiado viejo para ser su Marcus. También tenía un vago recuerdo de él hablando en un dialecto diferente, y concluyó que probablemente él no era del área y lo dejó. Incluso si lo hubiera encontrado, no estaba segura que lo hubiera contactado. Era tan embarazoso. ¡Apenas recordaba haber tenido sexo con el hombre y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría él si descubría que tenía una hija! En cualquier caso, la relación con sus amigos en Gran Bretaña se volvió un poco fría después de eso. Incluso si todavía les escribía de vez en cuando, no organizaron más visitas.

Por desgracia, los tres años que pasó en el IAAM fueron algunos de sus años más solitarios, incluso si fue muy emocionante estudiar la Transfiguración en un nivel superior. Cuando Althea cumplió tres años, Hermione comenzó su último semestre allí, y fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente.

"¿Hermione?"

Era el comienzo de marzo, y Hermione acababa de regresar de un día muy largo en la escuela y estaba agotada. Cuando su padre la llamó, ella caminó hacia la sala de estar donde estaba sentado con Althea dormida en sus brazos. Su madre estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá, lo cual era bastante extraño porque ella solía estar en la oficina hasta las seis y solo eran las cinco. Sus caras eran muy serias y Hermione sintió que había hecho algo malo, pero no tenía idea de qué.

"Hola, mamá, papá" los saludó con cuidado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Recuerdas que Althea tuvo una cita médica hoy?" Helen preguntó severamente.

Hermione asintió. "Sí, pero fue solo un chequeo, ¿verdad? Papá dijo que podía encargarse de eso".

"Sí, y no me importa". La voz de Malcolm era mucho más suave que la de Helen. "Pero el doctor tenía algunas ... preocupaciones. ¿Te das cuenta de que Althea aún tiene que decir su primera palabra?"

Hermione abrió la boca para objetar. Althea era bastante vocal, sobre todo. Ella reía, lloraba, gritaba y tarareaba. Aunque, no hablaba. No, cuando Hermione trató de recordar, no podía recordar ni una sola vez que hubiera escuchado a su hija llamarla "Mamá" o cualquier otra palabra.

"Oh. Bueno ... no, realmente no había pensado en eso. ¿Eso es malo?"

Su madre le dio una mirada compasiva. "Bueno, no está mal per se, pero es inusual. Pero eso no es lo más inquietante: Althea hizo magia".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Era normal que brujas y magos hicieran magia antes de obtener su primera varita mágica, pero Hermione no pensaba que fuese normal para ellos el hacer magia a los tres años.

"Sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte, Hermione" dijo Malcolm y se levantó del sofá con Althea todavía en sus brazos. "Pero ... bueno, hoy Althea pudo haber herido a alguien." La doctora quería examinar su garganta, y debe haber dolido porque Althea comenzó a gritar y ... la lámpara sobre nosotros estalló. Si la doctora no hubiera saltado, hubiese estallado en su cabeza".

Hermione jadeó. "Oh ... pero ¿cómo ... qué pensó ella?"

"Llamó al conserje y él pensó que era un problema eléctrico. Pero nosotros vimos estas cosas cuando eras pequeña. De acuerdo, no tan pequeña como ella, pero ocurrió ... y también estábamos asustados. Sin embargo, no pudimos hacer nada para protegerte a ti o a los demás de tu magia. Tú puedes y debes proteger a Althea de lastimarse a sí misma o a los demás ". Él le entregó a la niña durmiente y Hermione sintió ganas de llorar.

Sabía que debería preocuparse más por su hija y cuidarla mejor, pero era tan difícil. La mitad de las veces, ella no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer, ¡y eso la asustaba!

Helen se acercó a ella. "Sabes que tu padre y yo solo queremos apoyarte y ayudarte ... pero estamos empezando a pensar que te estamos haciendo daño a ti y a Althea. Ella necesita a su madre, y tú necesitas encontrar una conexión con ella".

Hermione apretó los labios para no llorar. "Lo sé ... yo solo ... no me siento como una madre".

Su madre le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Entonces es hora de que empieces a intentarlo".

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Hermione estaba despierta tendida en su cama con Althea durmiendo en una cama pequeña a su lado, pensó mucho sobre lo que habían dicho sus padres. Para un extraño, pueden parecer bastante estrictos, especialmente su madre, pero Hermione sabía que solo querían lo mejor para ella. Su hija no desaparecería simplemente, asi que sus padres no podrían protegerla de la responsabilidad de ser madre. Sí, era joven, pero mujeres más jóvenes que ella habían logrado criar niños antes.

Después de obtener su título de licenciatura dentro de tres meses, podría tratar de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo con algún especialista en Transfiguración y mudarse a su propio lugar. Althea era lo suficientemente grande para el jardín de infantes, o tal vez, si su salario era lo suficientemente bueno, podría permitirse una niñera. Pero ella debía mudarse a su propio lugar. No era correcto ser un parásito de sus padres. Ellos necesitaban ahorrar para su jubilación. Claro, Hermione había esperado obtener una educación aún más alta, tal vez obtener un doctorado en Transfiguración. Pero tenía que pensar de forma realista. No había manera de que pudiera criar a una hija, estudiar a tiempo completo y tener un trabajo para pagar un lugar para vivir y comida para ambas. No, ella tendría que poner sus sueños en un estante. Al menos por ahora. Quizás cuando Althea fuera mayor, podría volver a la universidad. Hasta entonces, ella tendría que criar a su hija y con suerte averiguar por qué la niña no hablaba.

A la mañana siguiente, sus padres aceptaron su plan de terminar su licenciatura primero y luego tratar de encontrar un trabajo y su propio hogar. Hasta entonces, seguirían ayudándola. Por lo tanto, Hermione continuó trabajando duro en sus estudios académicos, escribiendo incansablemente su tesis de licenciatura sobre la Transfiguración humano/animal. Tenía una teoría de que algunos de los atributos del animal permanecían en el humano después de la transfiguración y quería explorar cuánto tiempo y en qué grado afectaba al humano. Sí, había tenido la idea al ver a Draco Malfoy temblando días después de haber sido convertido en hurón. Sin embargo, sus profesores estaban muy entusiasmados con sus estudios e incluso la invitaron a presentar su tesis en un congreso a fines de mayo. Al menos, dejaría el mundo académico con una gran salida.

O eso había pensado. Fue a mediados de abril cuando su profesor favorito la llamó a su oficina. Hermione, esperando que fuera otra charla sobre el progreso de su tesis (que casi había terminado), se sorprendió cuando una mujer anciana también estaba en la oficina.

"¡Hermione!" El profesor Kelly la saludó con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. "Estoy tan feliz de que puedas venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso".

"Bueno, ya no tengo clases, solo mi tesis para trabajar", le recordó Hermione con una sonrisa. "Soy bastante flexible".

El profesor Kelly rió entre dientes. "De hecho. Déjame presentarte a la Profesora Guinevere Cox-Trotter, la directora del Departamento Mágico de la Universidad de Oxford. Guinevere, esta es Hermione Granger, la estudiante de la que te hablé".

Muy desconcertada, Hermione le dio la mano a la sonriente anciana. Ella tenía un agarre firme y Hermione podía sentir el aire de confianza a su alrededor. Esta era una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a obtener su voluntad en las cosas y que podía hacer que la gente la escuchara.

"Bueno, por supuesto he oído hablar de usted antes, señorita Granger" admitió Cox-Trotter en tono amistoso. "Sus contribuciones en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort son bien conocidas y tengo el placer de estar en una buena posición con otra de sus antiguas profesoras, Minerva McGonagall. Ella me ha contado bastante sobre usted".

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida por la mención de la Profesora McGonagall. "¿Cómo está la profesora McGonagall en estos días? ¿Aún es directora de Hogwarts?"

"De hecho si lo es, aunque creo que planea retirarse en los próximos años. La guerra dejó una huella en ella". Sus ojos se pusieron tristes por un momento.

El profesor Kelly se aclaró la garganta. "Ahora que todos nos conocemos, Hermione, Guinevere está muy interesada en tu tesis. ¿Te importaría darle una pequeña introducción de tus ideas?"

"Oh, para nada" respondió Hermione, siempre feliz de hablar sobre lo académico. La profesora Cox-Trotter la escuchó atentamente y formuló preguntas muy reflexivas sobre algo en su teoría o su trabajo empírico. Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo, y pronto comenzó a oscurecer afuera.

"Querida mía, hemos estado aquí por bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?" Cox-Trotter comentó cuando Kelly encendió las luces. "No era mi intención en absoluto. Solo quería ver si eras tan buena como todos decían".

El profesor Kelly rió entre dientes cuando Hermione se sonrojó.

"Espero que me perdones, Hermione, pero he alardeado un poco sobre ti en nuestras reuniones", admitió Kelly. "Siento que podrías hacer mucho por este campo. Sin embargo, los mejores maestros de Transfiguración están en Oxford y ..." Miró a Cox-Trotter.

Hermione también miró a la dama, quien sonrió. "En nombre de la Universidad de Oxford, quiero decir que nos sentiríamos honrados si decidieras continuar tu carrera académica con nosotros".

La felicidad se creció en su estómago. ¡Esto era más de lo que ella podría haber esperado! ¡La directora de la universidad más respetable del mundo quería que fuera con ellos! Entonces, la realidad la golpeó y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Me siento muy honrada" respondió con cuidado. "Pero me temo que no puedo pagarlo. Tengo una hija y tengo que mantenerla sola a partir de ahora. Quiero continuar, pero debo esperar otros diez años más o menos. "

La sonrisa de Cox-Trotter se desvaneció también, pero luego parecía pensativa. "Si el dinero es el problema, tenemos becas bastante generosas para posgraduados. También tenemos apartamentos. Aunque son para profesores, pero como los magos saben cómo aparecerse, pocos los usan. Hemos tenido apartamentos vacíos justo al lado de la escuela por años. Estoy segura de que podríamos ... cambiar las reglas un poco por su bien ".

Hermione se sintió mal. "No estoy seguro de querer un trato especial ..."

Kelly rió entre dientes, como hacía a menudo. "¿No te dije que era modesta?"

Cox-Trotter sonrió. "No solo le doy estas cosas, señorita Granger. Las veo como una inversión. Ya es una de los estudiantes más brillantes sobre la que haya escuchado. Quiero que termine su educación en Oxford y haga su doctorado con nosotros. El progreso que harás en el campo aumentará la buena reputación de Oxford. No pareces darte cuenta de lo innovadora que eres ".

Los halagos fueron casi demasiado para Hermione. "Gracias, pero ya sabe ... mi hija ..."

La mujer le restó importancia. "Por lo tanto, estudiarás media tiempo durante el primer par de años en lugar de tiempo completo. Eso no es inusual. Pronto verás que no eres la única soltera con una hija en los estudios avanzados de Oxford. Y habrá otros en el mucho más viejos que tú."

Era muy tentador. Hermione sí quería continuar la escuela, ¡y ahora le pagarían por hacerlo! Sin embargo, eso significaría regresar a Inglaterra y alejarse de sus padres. ¿Aunque, tal vez eso era lo que ella necesitaba? ¿Para estar tan lejos de ellos que ya no pudiera usarlos como ayuda? ¿Y cómo el estudio del medio tiempo sería diferente del trabajo de medio tiempo? Claro, le tomaría más tiempo terminar su carrera, pero aún sería más rápido de lo que ella había anticipado.

Con su decisión tomada, sonrió. "Bueno, sí puedo tener esta promesa como un contrato escrito, lo haré".

Sus padres estaban más emocionados por ella de lo que ella había esperado que estuvieran. Se alegraron de que ella asumiera la responsabilidad total de su hija y aún pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

Cuando su tesis estuvo terminada y sellada con el grado más alto y el congreso terminó, Hermione comenzó a empacar. Ella también comenzó a buscar sanadores en Gran Bretaña. Althea todavía no había dicho una palabra, pero había comenzado a usar la magia de una manera que Hermione estaba segura no era normal. La niña de tres años y medio podría controlar la magia. Muy a menudo, ella levitaba los juguetes a su manera, pero a veces, cuando estaba enojada, las cosas a su alrededor explotaban. Hermione afortunadamente había estado allí esas veces y podía protegerlos a todos de los fragmentos de vidrio que volaban en su dirección.

En julio, era hora de mudarse. La escuela no comenzaría hasta octubre, pero Hermione había entrado en contacto con un sanador que la vería a ella y a Althea a fines de julio. Además, la profesora Cox-Trotter había dicho que el apartamento era suyo desde julio, y Hermione no veía ninguna razón para quedarse en Australia. Era mejor que tuviera tiempo para acostumbrarse a vivir sola antes de que comenzara la escuela. Quizás eso también le daría tiempo para conectarse con Althea.

Althea, sin embargo, no parecía gustarle la mudanza. Cuando sus padres se despidieron de Hermione y ella, ella comenzó a llorar. No detuvo lo que Hermione hizo, y cuando tomaron el traslador que las transportaría a Inglaterra, ella estaba gritando de tristeza.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y desesperada cuando llegaron. La profesora Cox-Trotter había prometido reunirse con ella cuando llegara, y esta no era la impresión que quería dar. Intentó abrazar a la niña y cantarle, pero nada ayudó.

La profesora Cox-Trotter sonreía con simpatía, pero parecía un poco preocupada. Al final, Hermione puso un hechizo de silenciamiento sobre su hija, solo para poder hablar con la directora.

"Normalmente no hago eso", murmuró a la dama. "No sé qué le pasa. Tal vez solo tenga hambre". Ella abrazó y consoló a la chica que aún lloraba.

"Entiendo, señorita Granger. Tengo dos hijos. Afortunadamente, ahora tienen más de cincuenta años y pueden explicar lo que les molesta cuando están molestos". Cox-Trotter sonrió. "¿Tal vez solo te mostraré tu apartamento entonces y guardaré el recorrido de la Universidad para mañana?"

"Eso sería muy amable", dijo Hermione, sonriendo de alivio. "Y me aseguraré de poner un hechizo silenciador sobre el apartamento, para que nadie más se moleste por ella".

"Oh, eso no es necesario. No creo que nadie se quede allí durante el verano".

Cuando Cox-Trotter se dio la vuelta para mostrar el camino, Hermione finalmente se permitió ver el entorno. Estaban de pie en una avenida de adoquines con paredes de piedra a su alrededor. Sobre las paredes, podía ver edificios de cuatro pisos del mismo estilo antiguo que había visto en las fotos de la Universidad. Tendría que ver más sobre los edificios cuando se estableciera. Sin duda tendrían una historia interesante.

Llegaron a una plaza abierta con una gran fuente en el medio. La decoración floral de la fuente era hermosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar más de cerca porque la dama la condujo a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida.

"Este es el camino que conduce al Departamento Mágico, así como también a los apartamentos. Asegúrate de sostener tu varita cuando pases por ella. Solo alguien con una varita puede pasar. O alguien que sostenga a alguien con una varita mágica". Cox-Trotter le sonrió a Althea, quien finalmente parecía estar calmándose.

Al otro lado de la pared, había otra calle adoquinada, enmarcada por árboles. Casas que bien podrían ser tan antiguas como Hogwarts aparecieron aquí y allá, y ella estaba segura de que el área debía ser mágicamente ampliada. Había demasiadas casas que no había visto desde el exterior.

El edificio más grande estaba al final de la calle, y parecía más una vieja mansión que una casa.

"Ese es el edificio de la escuela y donde encontrarás la biblioteca", explicó Cox-Trotter. "Su vivienda está hacia allá".

Se volvió de la calle principal, y Hermione se encontró con un bonito jardín en pleno verano. La casa también era grande. Cuando entraron, entraron en una gran sala con una escalera abierta que conducía al segundo piso donde podía ver las puertas.

"La planta baja es para todos los habitantes de la casa. Encontrarás una pequeña biblioteca, una sala común y otras cosas. Estoy segura de que tendrás tiempo para explorarla por tu cuenta. Tus habitaciones están subiendo las escaleras. "

Las escaleras de piedra eran más altas de lo que parecían, y Hermione respiraba pesadamente cuando llegó a la cima. Cox-Trotter fingió no darse cuenta, pero caminó mucho más lento por el corredor antes de detenerse en la tercera puerta. "Este será tu apartamento".

La habitación en la que entraron era brillante y mucho más grande de lo que había previsto. Las paredes eran blancas y el piso de madera. Parecía que había sido renovado hace no mucho tiempo, y una pequeña cocina estaba instalada en una esquina de la habitación. Había dos puertas que conducían de la habitación principal y detrás de una había un dormitorio. Supuso que la otra tenía un baño. La sala principal ya estaba amueblada, pero Hermione decidió que debería Transfigurarla cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

"Al igual que en Hogwarts, los dispositivos eléctricos no funcionan muy bien aquí", explicó Cox-Trotter. "Si tiene hambre, puede llamar a cualquiera de los elfos domésticos de la Universidad. Solo pagará los víveres o, bueno, serán extraídos de su cuenta".

"Bien, suena bien" mintió Hermione. Ella no planeaba tomar ventaja sobre los pobres elfos domésticos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar?" Cox-Trotter preguntó.

Hermione sonrió. "No, he desarrollado un pequeño hechizo que asegurará que todo se mueva hacia donde yo quiero que se mueva".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio? ¿Te importa enseñármelo?"

"Claro que no" Hermione miró a su hija que ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para que Hermione se sintiera segura de bajarla. Ella era muy pesada de llevar, y Hermione estiró los brazos por la pérdida de peso.

La niña de tres años agarró con fuerza la pierna de su madre mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Hermione metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el pequeño paquete que había preparado. Lo puso en la mesa de la cocina y lo tocó con su varita. Inmediatamente, el paquete se desempaquetó y las cosas comenzaron a volar en todas las direcciones. Althea dejó escapar un pequeño grito y escondió su rostro contra la pierna de Hermione. Solo tomó unos minutos para que todo estuviera en sus lugares correctos.

Cox-Trotter aplaudió. "¡Fascinante! ¡Nunca antes había visto un hechizo de desempacador tan efectivo!"

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta. "¿Hola?"

Hermione no podía ver la puerta desde donde estaba parada, así que, en cambio, miró a Cox-Trotter que estaba parada en la entrada del pequeño pasillo.

"Oh, profesor Foster, entre y conozca a nuestra más reciente postgraduada en Transfiguración".

"¿Un posgrado?" La voz masculina sonó sorprendida, y al siguiente momento, un hombre entró en la sala de estar. "¿Desde cuándo viven aquí los posgraduados?"

Cox-Trotter le frunció el ceño. "La señorita Granger es un caso especial, Marcus. Lo entenderás cuando comiences a enseñarle".

Hermione apenas escuchó una palabra. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba volviéndose loca. Era _él_.

* * *

Hola! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, podría parecerles que no ha ocurrido gran cosa pero todo ha ocurrido y cambiado, gracias por leer!


End file.
